The Chosen Champion
by fairlyoddparent
Summary: SPOILERS for ep. 21. Buffy, Spike, First Evil, and True Love. And a happy ending. What more could any Spuffy fan want?
1. It Would Take A Miracle

Summary: The end of the series in my little Sunnydale, anyway  
  
Spoilers: Through episode 21, so be warned.  
  
Disclaimer; ME owns them, I just play with them.  
  
A/N: This is only the second fiction I have written, so if you review, be nice. And yes, I am completely a Spuffy 'shipper. In my little Sunnydale, Buffy would only kiss Angel if she was under the influence of First Evil. I changed the chapter titles, which are all taken from the movie "The Princess Bride."  
  
The Chosen Champion It Would Take a Miracle-Chapter 1  
  
The pain shot through Spike as he watched Buffy and Angel kiss. Not only kiss, but kiss passionately. Idly, he wondered if being staked would hurt as much as this did.  
  
"That bitch." "Buffy" said next to him.  
  
He knew this was only First Evil, trying to get him to switch sides. As tempting as that might sound right at this moment, Spike knew he wouldn't. Not after everything he'd gone through. Not even if she was kissing Peaches.  
  
"Bugger off," he growled, then turned away abruptly. Unable to find demons to kill, he wandered aimlessly through Sunnydale's mostly deserted streets. The sharp pain on seeing them kiss had now dulled to an ache that filled his chest. He thought that the ache might never go away. Just as he was contemplating what to do next a glow filled the alley. Suddenly a woman appeared in front of him. Her entire being was suffused with a shimmering, vibrant light. He stared in amazement when she addressed him by name.  
  
"Hello, William."  
  
His mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to get out "Who the bleedin' hell are you?" he growled with as much menace as he could. "First Evil come to play games with me again?" Even as he said the words, he knew it wasn't true. This "woman" didn't feel like the First, and he had been around it enough to know.  
  
She smiled at his confusion. "I'm First Good, not First Evil"  
  
"First Good?"  
  
"Yes, of course. If there is a First Evil, then it stands to reason there must be a First Good too, right?"  
  
"I s'pose," he said, still wary of his new acquaintance. "What d'ya want?"  
  
"I've come to help" she responded, still smiling beatifically.  
  
Spike's face darkened at this. "Well, you sure waited a bloody long time to send in the cavalry!" he exclaimed. "We've been fighting the First for months!"  
  
"Good has to play by different rules than evil. You should know that by now, William. Since the First joined with Caleb, we decided that we could do the same. We had to choose a champion, someone to join our power to, in order to stop the coming Apocalypse."  
  
Spike started to sense where this conversation was headed. "You're thinking me? You've got the wrong bloke. You want Peaches for that. He's the soddin' Champion of the People." Spike heard the bitterness in his own voice, but could do nothing to stop it.  
  
The woman laughed delightedly. "You are quite mistaken William. *You* are our chosen Champion. Not a champion born of prophecy or destiny, but because of the choices you've made. Love is the greatest force in the universe. While Angel's soul may understand love, his demon does not. Angel is not our champion. You are. You understand love in all it's many forms. Your soul *and* your demon understand love. And it's your love that will save the Slayer."  
  
"Save the Slayer? What's wrong with Buffy? Is she going to die again?" Now he was starting to get frightened, panic rising in his chest.  
  
"I cannot see the future, William. I can only tell you that when Buffy killed Caleb, the First jumped into the nearest body. And that was the Slayer. She is poisoned with evil. The First will use her body, against her will, to end the world."  
  
The thought of Buffy going evil filled Spike with dread. "And if I take your power, I can stop this? Save her?"  
  
"We will give you strength, and knowledge. The rest is up to you." She watched Spike for a moment, then said, "You must decide quickly. The First will probably try to open the Hellmouth." A wry smile crossed her lovely face. "It may even decide to try and bring forth Angelus."  
  
Spike's body jerked at that. He bloody well knew how it would use Buffy's body to bring back Angelus. "Right then. Let's do it."  
  
Spike shut his eyes as her body started to glow even brighter. The heat that emanated from her warmed his body up and he felt peace like he had not felt in all his existence. As she merged her essence with his, a blinding glow filled the alley and Spike screamed in both agony and ecstasy.  
  
*****  
  
First came pain.  
  
Then hate.  
  
Then Buffy's soul curled up on itself inside as Evil took over her body.  
  
She felt oddly detached, as if she were watching her own body from some other place. Sure, it was her lips kissing Angel intensely, but it wasn't her mind, her soul. Her mind knew kissing Angel led to bad things and her soul knew that Angel wasn't really a part of her life anymore. But she kept on kissing him. Then words erupted from her mouth. Words she didn't choose to speak.  
  
"I am so glad you are back, Angel. You can help me with this. We need to go to the High School. Caleb may have been trying to open the Hellmouth."  
  
Angel was still slightly stunned from the fervor with which Buffy was kissing him. She took his hand and led him through Sunnydale to where the rebuilt high school stood. "Shouldn't we get Giles and the others?" he asked.  
  
"No, they don't know, they won't understand."  
  
His brow furrowed at her answer, but she was Buffy, and he trusted her judgment.  
  
She spoke little more until they reached the basement. "Remember the old high school? The Hellmouth was under the Library then. It's under the principal's office now." A light laugh echoed through the deserted hallways. "Too bad this principal didn't get eaten by hyenas or swallowed up by a giant snake demon."  
  
"So what are we going to do here, Buffy?"  
  
She smiled seductively up at him. "First, we do this." Slamming him up against the basement wall, she began to kiss him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she ground her hips against his. Buffy felt her hands sliding down his chest, then further down to caress his erection through his pants.  
  
No, no, no, no, no. Her mind screamed. This isn't right. But she was powerless to stop.  
  
Angel knew it was wrong too and shoved her away. "Buffy, what are you doing?" he ground out.  
  
"Jeez, oblivious much? Seducing you, of course." She launched herself at him again, throwing her legs around his waist and climbing him like a maypole.  
  
"Buffy! Stop it! You know we can't.." he looked truly anguished. "The curse."  
  
When she went to kiss him again, she shoved her away. "Buffy, what's wrong with you?"  
  
The words she spoke chilled his all ready cold body.  
  
"Not a thing. But if I can't get Angelus to come out and play, then I don't want you." She lifted him up by the front of his shirt and threw him across the basement. His head hit the wall with a sickening thump and then he was still.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to play" she sighed "you might as well be quiet."  
  
*****  
  
Spike shuddered, his whole body convulsing, then he collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. The warmth he had felt emanating from the woman he'd met now filled his entire being. It took a moment for him to realize that he *had* to breathe and that his heart was beating as well. "Bloody buggerin' fuck" he mumbled. "What is it about women you meet in alleys that turns your whole world upside down, you wanker," he said to himself. "First Dru, then Buffy, now the Glowy First Good."  
  
Thinking about Buffy reminded him of what Glowy woman had said-Buffy was in trouble and he had to save her. Spike took off at a dead run for Revello drive and the Scoobies.  
  
Even though his heart was beating and his lungs breathing, his body felt strong, stronger that it ever had before. But he could no longer sense the demon inside. So what was he now? Not a man-too strong for that. And certainly not a vampire. Now, however was not the time to figure that out. Bursting through the front door, his eyes searched for a familiar face amongst all the Potentials.  
  
At the dining room table was Giles and Willow, heads together, over some musty old book. They looked up, startled at the sudden appearance of the bleached blond. "Buffy's in trouble" he panted out. "And we've got to help her."  
  
*****  
  
Spike will come for me, Spike will come for me, Buffy's mind and soul softly chanted, just as the First used her mouth to chant aloud, "Effractum, effractum, malus porta. Effractum, effractum, malus porta."  
  
And the Hellmouth started to twitch.  
  
tbc 


	2. We Are Joined by Bonds of Love

The Chosen Champion We are Joined by Bonds of Love-Chapter 2  
  
"Buffy's in trouble" he panted out. "And we've got to help her."  
  
Giles looked mildly at Spike. "Buffy's in trouble? What kind of trouble? And how do you know it?"  
  
"She's been taken over by the First. Long story, mate. No time to tell it all now. Saddle up the troops!" Giles made no movement towards getting up. "C'mon. Time's a wasting."  
  
"And why exactly should I take your word for it?"  
  
Spike was rapidly losing his temper and his patience. "Know you don't like me. Know you don't trust me. But Buffy needs help. Are you gonna let your Slayer die, just 'cause you can't stand me?" Spike stared the Watcher down.  
  
Just then, Xander entered the room. "What's up?" he asked, looking at the tense scene before him.  
  
Willow piped up. "Spike says that Buffy is in trouble."  
  
"So?" Xander replied. "Why are we standing around?"  
  
Spike looked at the young man gratefully. "Right. Get the Potentials. Get Faith. Arm them with every weapon you can find." He turned to Willow. "Red, can you do a binding spell? Something that might bind the First after it gets out of Buffy's body?"  
  
Willow looked uncertain. "I.I think so. But I couldn't use dark magic, 'cause the First would just feed on that."  
  
"Fine. Gather up anything you need and let's go."  
  
Rather reluctantly, Giles got up to help with the preparations.  
  
When all everyone had gathered together, Spike addressed the troops. "Buffy has been taken over by the First." There were assorted gasps and murmurings from the crowd. "It's using her body to open the Hellmouth underneath the High School. We're going to stop that and get her back." He turned to Xander. "You take one-third of the Potentials. Faith, you take another third." Clenching his jaw, he turned to Wood. "You take another third. Kill anything that comes out of the Hellmouth. Willow, you and Giles will do the spell to contain the First."  
  
Dawn piped up from the crowd. "What about me?"  
  
"Yeah, and me" added Andrew, both scared and hopeful of Spike's instructions for him.  
  
"Andrew, Anya, I want you to hang back and keep Dawn safe."  
  
"Keep me safe?" Dawn complained. "I know what I'm doing. Buffy showed me. And she's *my* sister."  
  
He looked at her sternly. "Dawn, keys lock things up as well as open them. You are important, but you have to stay safe until we are ready for you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he said "Everyone ready?" They didn't look ready at all, but they had to be now. There wasn't going to be anymore training time. "Let's go."  
  
*****  
  
The First watched the Hellmouth start to crack through Buffy's eyes. It laughed with glee at the feeling of power emanating from the ground.  
  
Angel regained consciousness and staggered over to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, what are doing.? What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong." It replied. "I feel strong, powerful. I'm gonna like this new world."  
  
"Buffy, I love you."  
  
"Oh, you love me. With your poor, tortured soul. You are *so* pathetic. Do you think I could really put up with you? With your whining and your brooding? Angelus is so much more fun." She looked up seductively at him. "Are you sure Angelus doesn't want to come out and play?"  
  
"Buffy, you.you don't really mean that." He knew for certain now that something was drastically wrong with Buffy. She would never want anything to do with Angelus.  
  
The rumblings coming from the Hellmouth now started to fill the whole room, deafening in it's intensity.  
  
Angel tried to grab Buffy, but she shook him off, throwing him once more. He started towards her again, when something caught his eye. Entering the basement was an army of girls. All colors, shapes and sizes. And all heavily armed. And leading the way? Spike.  
  
"Oh look," Buffy said tauntingly, "it's the *other* vampire with a soul." She rolled her eyes with great disdain. "Have you come to save the Slayer? Well, it's too late. The Hellmouth is opening. And I like this body. It's way more fun than Caleb."  
  
Inside, what was left of the real Buffy cheered. Spike had come for her. He would help her. Give her strength. Watch her back.  
  
"Spread out" Spike yelled to the others, hoping he could be heard over the noise. The Potentials, led by Xander, Faith and Wood took positions around the Hellmouth and waited. Spike looked at Angel. "Go over with Red and Rupert. Protect them at all costs." Spike's tone brooked no argument, though he was mildly surprised when Angel didn't argue. Angel merely grabbed an extra sword from one of the Potentials and took up a position in front of Willow.  
  
"Do you really think you can save the Slayer?" The First yelled at Spike. "There is nothing left of her. Nothing at all."  
  
"I don't believe that for a minute." Spike growled as he started to circle around her. "She's still in there, I know she is. And I still love her."  
  
"Buffy" lunged at Spike, trying to take him down. He easily dodged, the new power coursing through his body making his movements fluid.  
  
The Hellmouth started spewing out demons, Turok-Han, creatures dark and evil. As scared the little Slayers were, they bravely waded in and started attacking. Cutting down anything that climbed out of the mouth of Hell.  
  
"Love," the First scoffed. "The Slayer knows nothing of love. You think she wouldn't toss you over for the next good thing that comes along?" Buffy's body threw a hard punch into Spike's stomach. He flew across the basement floor, landing near the wall. "She dumped you the minute that useless hunk of Iowa farmboy showed up. She dumped you for that Principal. She launches herself at Angel every time he deigns to reappear in her life."  
  
She hit him again. "She."  
  
Punch.  
  
"Doesn't."  
  
Kick.  
  
"Love."  
  
Slam.  
  
"You."  
  
Spike roared like a wounded animal and slammed "Buffy" into the wall. "Doesn't matter." He hit her with all his strength. "I love her. I love the woman." He swept his leg out and she landed on the floor. "I love the Slayer. I love bitchy Buffy." He kicked her hard and she rolled a few feet away. "I know you're in there Buffy. Fight it! Fight the evil. You can do it."  
  
The real Buffy did start fighting back. Pushing, shoving, a gigantic smackdown inside the Slayer's body.  
  
"Nooooo." The First screamed.  
  
"Yeah. That's it Slayer. Fight it off." Spike continued to fight. He felt bad about hurting Buffy's body so, but knew he had to.  
  
Buffy could feel herself grow stronger. She did love. She loved Angel. She loved her mom. She loves Dawn. And Giles. And Xander. And Willow.  
  
And she loves Spike.  
  
Buffy fell on her back, collapsing as if she were a puppet with no strings. Then she started convulsing, heaving. A black mist spewed from her mouth and rose towards the ceiling.  
  
"Red! Now!" Spike yelled across the basement.  
  
Willow started chanting, drawing on the power within the earth. Trying to control the First without letting it control her. The black cloud swirled and danced, trying to escape the Wiccan's binding spell. Trying to find a new home.  
  
"Hurry, Spike! I can't hold this for long!" Willow yelled back.  
  
"Buffy, you all right now?" Spike helped her up as quickly as he could. The Potentials were losing ground to the creatures coming out of the Hellmouth. "I've got to get Dawn. She can close the Hellmouth."  
  
Buffy nodded, feeling her strength come back.  
  
Spike fought his way over to where Anya, Andrew and Dawn remained sheltered from the battle. "C'mon Niblet, s'your turn now."  
  
Taking her by the hand, he hacked and slashed through the demons until he reached the crack in the basement floor. He took his sword and held it to the teenager's hand. "Sorry, Dawn, don't wanna hurt you. Got no choice." He looked miserable at the mere thought.  
  
Dawn got a determined look on her face. "No, Spike. I'll do it. I'm okay." She took the sword in her right hand and pulled it lightly across her left, gritting her teeth against the pain. As her blood dripped into the Hellmouth, the rumbling increased, knocking down everyone, humans and demons alike.  
  
With a loud crack the Hellmouth snapped shut.  
  
After the overpowering roar of the clash, the silence that filled the room was eerie.  
  
Giles looked around to assess the damage. Scoobies all accounted for. Faith, Angel, Andrew-all still standing.  
  
But the Potentials. Dear Lord, the Potentials. What a massacre. What a bloody waste. At least ten dead. Hard to tell with all the demon corpses littering the place. And looks like Principal Wood died too.  
  
Spike picked up Dawn and carried her over to Buffy's side. "You did it Slayer. You stopped The First," he said softly.  
  
"We did." She replied. Buffy wrapped one arm around Dawn, and used the other to pull Spike against her side. "I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Willow came up and put her arms around Spike and Dawn. Then Xander encircled Buffy. Soon Anya, Giles and Faith joined in the group hug. Even Andrew managed to get a little snuggle in.  
  
Angel hung back, knowing he wasn't really a part of this group anymore.  
  
Finally, after several moments of just holding on to each other, they broke apart. Buffy was back in charge. "Faith, take the girls who can still walk, home. Patch them up. Xander, call an ambulance for the girls who need more serious attention." Tears started to run down her face as she truly realized the carnage that had taken place. "We need." Her voice faltered and she had to take a deep breath to try again. "We need to bury the girls who died. Or get them to their families somehow. And Robin, too."  
  
Giles spoke up. "Let me take care of it, Buffy. You've been through enough." He looked directly into Spike's eyes. "Spike should take you home. Let you rest."  
  
Spike felt shock as the words sunk into his brain. Rupert was trusting him with Buffy. He nodded, then slid an arm around her waist and led her home.  
  
tbc 


	3. Love, true love, brings us together toda...

A/N-Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I got. It really makes my fragile ego sing. I love happy endings, so even Angel gets one in this, the final, chapter. He just doesn't get one with Buffy. Thanks again for all the great reviews!  
The Chosen Champion  
  
Chapter 3--Love, true love, brings us together today  
  
By the time they made it back to her house, Buffy was leaning heavily into Spike's side. Dawn had walked close on the other side, sheltering their embattled Slayer.  
  
"Dawn, take Buffy upstairs, help her get ready for bed." Buffy started to protest, but Spike cut her off. "Luv, you're barely standing upright. Let Dawn help."  
  
Dawn tugged gently on Buffy's had and led her up the stairs. "I guess being evil is pretty exhausting, huh?" Dawn said lightly.  
  
"Yeah, and not as much fun as you would think it would be." Buffy smiled wanly.  
  
When they reached Buffy's bedroom, she practically collapsed on the edge of her bed. Too tired to even complain, Dawn helped tug off her clothes and pulled a nightgown over her sister's head. As Buffy laid her weary body down, Dawn asked, "Do you want me to stay for a while."  
  
But Buffy was already asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Spike was wearied too, but knew Giles would have a million or so Watcher- ish questions when he got back from the ghastly task of cleaning up the dead. So he made a sandwich and sat down on the couch to wait.  
  
Two minutes later, he was fast asleep as well.  
  
*****  
  
Chaos. Anarchy. Rivers of blood. Buffy brought it all onto Earth. She rejoiced when Giles was neck was broken. She cheered when Xander got eviscerated. She laughed as the Uber-Vampires snapped Dawn's head clean off. She screamed with glee when Spike burst into a cloud of dust.  
  
Then she woke up screaming.  
  
Dawn rushed in and tried to comfort her sister. But Buffy was beyond comfort. Screaming hysterically for Spike, she shoved at Dawn hard. Dawn ran downstairs to find Spike fast asleep on the sofa. She shook his shoulders, jerking him awake.  
  
"Buffy's hysterical." She made a pained face. "She wants you."  
  
Spike didn't even wait for Dawn to finish talking, before he took the stairs two at a time. He could hear Buffy's crying, choking sobs. She launched herself into his arms as he reached the bed. "My fault. It was all my fault," she wailed.  
  
"Shh, luv, not your fault. Not your fault." He rocked her gently back and forth until her sobs quieted and her body softened. He laid her gently back down on the bed, smoothed the covers over her, then stood up to leave. Immediately, Buffy sat back up in bed.  
  
"No, please, stay. Please."  
  
"Okay, pet. Okay." He shed his duster and boots and slid under the covers with her. Gathering her up close in his arms, he pressed gentle kisses against her forehead.  
  
Suddenly, something clicked in Buffy's addled brain. Spike was warm. She immediately shoved one hand underneath his T-shirt. His heart was steadily beating underneath her palm. "Spike.you're warm.you're heart.it's beating."  
  
But Spike was already half asleep. "Know that, luv. Long story. Tell you in the morning."  
  
Buffy lifted her head from Spike's shoulder and blearily stared at the clock. "It is morning."  
  
"Long story. Tell you in the afternoon."  
  
"Okay. In the afternoon." She muttered sleepily.  
  
*****  
  
Angel had stayed to help Giles clean up the dead. He had a lot of questions, mostly about Buffy and Spike, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Finally, he decided just to say it. "So.Spike? Helping Buffy? What's going on with that? Last time I saw him, he was torturing me to get the Gem of Amara back."  
  
Giles just couldn't work up a whole lot of sympathy for Angel being tortured by Spike. In fact, the Ripper part of his soul was kind of hoping that Spike had done a *really* good job of it. "Not long after the Amara incident, Spike was captured by a government group called The Initiative. They implanted a chip that kept him from hurting humans. He could still hurt other demons, so he started helping us. Eventually, he fell in love with Buffy. Decided the only way he good enough for her was to get a soul. So he won his back." Giles knew he was leaving large sections out of the story. He wasn't certain of Angel's reaction to Buffy and Spike's relationship, nor Spike's soul quest.  
  
Angel was stunned. A vampire being cursed with a soul was one thing, but actually seeking out a soul? That was unheard of. And if he really thought about it, not really surprising that it was Spike who had done it. He tried to hide a pained expression. He knew Angelus would never willing choose a soul. "He told me once that he was Love's Bitch."  
  
Giles looked at dead. Twelve of the girls dead. Plus Robin Wood. Thirteen all tolled. He should be grateful that none of those he'd come to cherish had died. He should be grateful that another Apocalypse had been averted and that the ugly black mist of the First got sucked into the Hellmouth when it closed. Perhaps the balance of power had been restored. But still. Thirteen dead. "We need to transport their.bodies over to the morgue. Maybe we can "borrow" a truck for a while."  
  
"What about the demons?" Angel asked. "We can't just leave them here. Eventually someone will find them."  
  
Giles took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. "There is no hurry. The town is practically deserted. We shall take them and burn them. Tomorrow night."  
  
"Well, we have to hurry. The sun will be up in a couple of hours."  
  
"Right, then. Let's go"  
  
*****  
  
One hospital in Sunnydale had remained open, but it was staffed by only a few dedicated doctors and nurses. Falling asleep on uncomfortable chairs in the lobby, Xander and Anya had stayed with the four girls who needed more serious attention.  
  
"Sir? Ma'am?"  
  
"Huh?" Xander woke up slowly, not quite remembering where he was.  
  
"Sir? Your friends? They're going to be okay. You should go home now. There's nothing more you can do here." She looked at him askance. "Do you mind if I ask what happened to them?"  
  
Xander shook Anya awake gently. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied dryly.  
  
"I've lived here a long time. I would actually believe a lot."  
  
Now awake, Anya piped up. "Those girls are potential Vampire Slayers. The mouth of Hell opened up underneath the High School. They were hurt fighting off the demons that came out." She said it very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh." Was all the stunned nurse could respond.  
  
*****  
  
Wrapped in the now warm arms of her love, Buffy woke up slowly, contentedly, several hours later. She propped herself on one elbow and watched him sleep. He looked so calm in his sleep. But she'd had her epiphany last night during the big battle and she needed to tell him. She had to tell him that the ice that had surrounded her heart for so long had finally shattered, leaving her ready to love. Stroking her hand across his chest and stomach, she tried to rouse him from sleep.  
  
Best damn dream I've had in a long time, Spike thought to himself, half awake. Sleeping in Buffy's bed, Buffy running her hand across his body, Buffy filling his senses.  
  
"You know, even with your new beating heart, you still sleep like the dead." There was amusement in her voice.  
  
"Thought I was dreamin'."  
  
She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Now I know I'm dreamin'."  
  
She took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you. When the First had taken me over, I knew you would come for me. I knew it. So, I wanted to thank you. For coming for me. And I." She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "I.I realized that this thing between us. It's been messy and ugly." At the pain she saw in his eyes, she hurried on. "But it's real. It's love. The big, scary, grown-up, for real kind of love. I love you." Her eyes blurred with tears and her stomach clenched. Even though she knew he still loved her, she was still afraid of what he might say.  
  
"Is pretty scary, innit?" He stroked her hair softly. "But at least you're not alone, right?"  
  
"Yeah, not alone."  
  
She started to kiss him again, but before should could, he said, "Umm, what with this being so scary an' all, maybe we should take it slow." He didn't really want to take it slow, but he had been burned so many times in the past.  
  
Buffy tried not to let the disappointment show on her face. "Yeah. Slow is good." She grinned saucily at him. "But the thing is, I love you. I'm gonna love you tomorrow, and the next day and the next. And I don't care what any one else thinks. So, slow is good and right and all.but fast? It's a lot more fun!" She slid her hand lower to tease the edge of his jeans.  
  
He grinned delightedly at both her words and her actions. He pulled her down to him, then kissed her languidly till they both were gasping for breath. "Though slow has it's merits, too, luv."  
  
*****  
  
By the time Giles and Angel had finished their grisly task it was mid- morning and Angel had to run into Buffy's house to avoid the sun. Anya and Dawn were fixing breakfast for the household.  
  
"Giles, you look like crap." Anya bluntly remarked.  
  
"Gee, thank you, Anya, I very much needed to hear that. Dawn, is Buffy awake? I really need to speak with her."  
  
Just then, Willow and Xander entered the kitchen. "Um, I don't think you want to disturb her right now. She's probably still.um.sleeping." Willow had heard the sounds coming from Buffy's bedroom and knew that sleep or talking to Giles were the last things on Buffy's mind right now.  
  
"Sleeping!" Anya exclaimed. "Are you kidding?!! I'm sure Spike has her upside down and halfway to happy land right now."  
  
Giles closed his eyes tightly. "Again, Anya, thank you."  
  
"Thank Anya for what, Giles?" Buffy asked from the doorway.  
  
"For telling him that Spike had you halfway to happy land." Anya looked closely at Buffy. "But from the look on your face, I'd say he got you all the way there."  
  
Buffy knew her face must be turning all different shades of red. Okay, she thought, time to change the subject. "Angel, about last night.that kiss? That wasn't really me. And I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Buffy. I kind of understand what's been going on here." Angel looked at Buffy and realized she wasn't the girl he'd fallen in love with anymore. She'd changed. She was a woman now, and in love with some one else. Just like he loved someone else now, too. "You look happy."  
  
"I am. Happy." She beamed with joy and life.  
  
"I wanted to speak with you about your "possession" by the First, Buffy. What exactly happened?"  
  
"I don't know how it happened, exactly. I killed Caleb, I remember that." Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to explain precisely what had taken place the night before. "I saw Angel. I gave him a hug. Then.then suddenly, it hit me."  
  
"What hit you?" Xander asked.  
  
"Evil." Buffy said simply. "It was just pure evil, and I wasn't me anymore. Or the parts that were.are me, got buried really far under." She started to shiver a little, until a warm arm slid around her shoulders. Spike always seemed to know when she needed him. "I wasn't strong enough to fight back. Then, when we were in the basement, Spike, he gave me the strength to fight back. And I kicked it's incorporeal ass!"  
  
That you did, luv." Spike smiled at her fondly.  
  
"And you, Spike. How did you know what to do? What was wrong with Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"Was walking around last night. Met this woman. She.glowed. Told me she was First Good. That they had chosen me to be their champion. Gave me the knowledge and power to help Buffy. So she could help herself. They gave it to me not out of destiny or prophecy or any o' that nonsense. 'Cause they knew I could love. 'Cause even my demon could love"  
  
Giles snorted inelegantly, still unwilling to believe that an unsouled vampire could truly love.  
  
"'S true." Spike retorted. "Loved Buffy when I didn't have a soul. Loved her the same after I got the soul. Love her now. I know you don't think that vampires can love, and maybe most of them, hell all of them, can't. But I can. I did. They gave me their power." His eyes grew distant as he remembered. "Was wonderful and horrible at the same time. The soul welcomed it, but I think.I think it killed the demon."  
  
"Killed the demon?" Several of the Scoobies exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm not a vampire anymore. The heart's beating, lungs breathing. See? Not even allergic to sunlight anymore." He proved his point by stepping into the sunlight that was spilling into the kitchen.  
  
"And you're okay with this?" Xander was incredulous. "I thought you liked being a vampire."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Don't feel much different. Still strong, still heal up pretty quick. Still just me."  
  
"Like the old you was such a prize" Xander retorted, though there wasn't any venom in his voice. Ignoring Spike's dirty look Xander continued on. "So we defeated the First, and closed the Hellmouth, what are we gonna do now? Go to Disneyland?"  
  
"Oh please, Xander. We just fought all those demons. Do you really want to go someplace else that is just filled with them?"  
  
Xander looked a little pale. "Disneyland? Filled with demons? I thought it was the Happiest Place on Earth."  
  
"Of course. The Happiest Place on Earth for demons." Anya explained. "Walt Disney was a demon. Orange County is just filled with them. They love it there. The whole suburban kitsch thing. How do you think the Angels won the World Series?"  
  
"Okaaay. So no Disneyland. How 'bout a big party. Maybe at the Bronze?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yes!" she looked at Angel. "You could even call Cordy and Wes and the others. A great big "We Survived Another Apocalypse" party combined with a going away party for all the remaining Potentials. " Buffy was very much looking forward to having her house back.  
  
After all, it's very hard to have alone time with your sweetie when you have a house full of people.  
  
*****  
  
Three days later, as Sunnydale's residents started to trickle back in, they took over the Bronze for an all out bash. Andrew even talked the cook into making the blooming onion thing again.  
  
From across the room, Angel watched Cordelia talking to Willow.  
  
"You should go ask her dance, mate." Spike said from next to him. "Seen the way she looks at you. Doubt she'd say no."  
  
"How'd you get the soul, Spike?" Angel had been thinking about this, ever since Giles had first told him of the soul quest.  
  
"Went to Africa. Passed some tests. Life or death kinda things."  
  
"And the soul is yours to keep?"  
  
"Yeah, no happiness clause."  
  
Angel walked across the Bronze and asked Cordelia to dance. He led her out on to the dance floor and pulled her close to his body.  
  
"We didn't really have the time to talk after I came back. I got that vision and you had to head here to help Buffy." She said to him. "But, thank you. For rescuing me from that other dimension. Was I bored! And that evil Pod person that replaced me. The things she did and I had to watch it all!"  
  
"You're welcome. Listen, that night, that you ascended? What were you coming to tell me?" He kind of knew what she was coming to say, but he really needed to hear the words. The words from the real Cordelia.  
  
"I was coming to tell you that I love you," she said simply.  
  
A huge burden was lifted from Angel's shoulders. "I love you, too." They came together and kissed passionately. "I was thinking," he said after they came up for air. "Spike was telling me about how he won his soul. Maybe I could find a way to anchor mine. You know, so no more happiness clause."  
  
Cordelia smiled widely. "That would be wonderful. Just wonderful."  
  
*****  
  
After several hours of dancing and laughing with her friends, Buffy gathered them around a table. "I'd like to tell you all something. First of all, I love you. I couldn't have made it without you. But now, it's time for me to retire." She looked at the faces of those around her. Shock was evident on most of them. "I've talked this over with Faith and since she's back on our side, she's going to take over the day to day job of being the Slayer. Sure, I'll stake the occasional vampire if I happen across them, but for the big stuff, I'm done."  
  
"But, Buffy" Willow started to protest.  
  
"No, Wills, I've really thought about this. You guys.you guys gave up any chance of having a normal life when you started to help me. You deserve that. Find the girl," she smiled and looked at Xander "or.or the girl," looking at Willow, "of your choice and settle down." She turned to Giles. "Go back to00 


End file.
